Episode 1
Episode 1 is the first episode of the only Canon season of Feral Pride. Plot Synopsis A mother wolf and her three children set off into the wild to finally meet a real pack of wolves after their escape from captivity. They finally meet a pack, which reluctantly takes them in after the wandering family make several social blunders before formally greeting each other. Character Appearances * Huata * Anemy * Ash * Aric * Susbria (mentioned) * Trot * Dasker * Kelo * Hinto Voices Taken From Video Scene 1 (the fields) Anemy: I could lay here ALL day! Ash: Get up, we have to go. Anemy: It's not like we'll find anything important. It'll just be a waste of time, and you KNOW it! Ash: Please, have more faith in your sister Huata. (Anemy interrupts her mother) Anemy: Give me a break. I'm so lucky I didn't receive the pathetic gene from YOU. Ash: Please don't be difficult, Anemy. Now...if you're done pouting, would you go retrieve your little brother Aric? Thanks. Anemy: Do I LOOK like a babysitter to you??? (The two begin searching) Anemy: That runt couldn't have gone far. (Muskrat is chased by Aric in the distance, and he rejoins with his family soon after catching it) Scene 2 (forest clearing) (Huata is seen running in the forest and towards the clearing) Huata: Four male wolves, their profiles becoming clearer as I approach. Four male wolves...no, four new friends! I can finally live my life as a real wolf...with a real family! (Huata stops to rest upon a tree. Startled, a squirrel upon a branch notices Huata's arrival) Huata: Hey! Hello up there. Squirrel: Did that wolf just talk? I need more sleep. (The squirrel drops his or her acorn it was inspecting to climb back up the tree. Meanwhile, Huata is left dumbfounded at the rudeness of the squirrel while her family approached from within the forest) (Huata looks down before seeing them, finding a large mammalian footprint) Huata: This footprint...could it be that she's has made it this far? (All of a sudden, Anemy ambushes Huata, biting her throat ad the two descend. Anemy drops her to the forest floor) Anemy (sneers): Where's that amazing amazing sense of smell of yours now? (In the distance, Trot, in the clearing of flowers, observes them) Trot: They're getting closer by the second. Are be gonna stand around in the open like this? They could be hostile. Dasker: Your nose has failed you, Trot. From the smell of it, those wolves were pets of the humans - I'm surprised such a foul stench could evade you of all wolves. Trust me, the scent is too faint. From the smell of it, they haven't had contact with humans in a while. Understand the circumstances are too dire not to meet with those females. Trot: I will trust my alpha. ''I just felt the need to exercise concern. My past has clouded my better judgement. I'm sorry for doubting you. (Trot affectionately licks his alpha's face as the four others enter into the clearing) Ash: There they are. Be calm, everyone. Aric (visibly disgusted): Ew, they're smelly! Ash: Almost as bad as your scavenged corpse will when they get their fangs on you. Now be quiet! Anemy (conceited): In that case, keep talking, runt. Dasker: Stay back. Trot: Yes, Dasker. Hinto (to Kelo only): The females are here, finally! Maybe now we can get something to eat. Kelo (confused): We have three females here and all you can think about is food? Hinto: You act as though we have any chance with them. Dasker is alpha, he gets his pick while we get nothing. Kelo (prideful growling): That doesn't didn't stop me before. I really wanna get a good whiff of the blonde one. Hinto: Whatever, not like I care. (The two stand from their seated positions) Kelo: Let's go. Dasker wants us to rally. (The two join Dasker's conversation with the new ones; the group are hesitant to make any moves or statements before the two join) (Huata attempts to greet Dasker first, loping ahead and beginning to greet him) Ash: Huata, stop! Anemy (secretly jealous): This idiot's gonna get us killed. (Dasker and Huata engage in a play-fight, but Dasker assumes it as a real threat and knocks her down. Hinto eyes Huata suspiciously) Kelo (snark): Looks like they're getting out of line all ready. Hey watch it, will ya? (Hinto passes him closeby to get closer to the interactions) Hinto (bared teeth): Dasker! Leave her be. (Dasker does not reply) Hinto: Stop ignoring me! I'm going to make you listen. (Dasker and Hinto engage in a fight) Anemy (riled up): I wanna fight! (Ash wisely restrains her daughter by holding down her tail) AsH: Hold back, you'll have your chance. (Dasker and Hinto continue to battle, leaving both scarred) Trot (to Dasker, concerned): Are you okay? (Dasker snaps and attacks Trot, leaving Hinto damaged and reeling from their fight) Trot: But why? I'm your beta. Kelo: Looks like you've been replaced, runt. Trot (depressed whining): No! Aric: This is boring. Dasker (to the family): Give me your names. Ash: My name is Ashota. My offspring - Anemy, Aric, and Huata. Dasker: You appear to be the most mature. I give it you have some experience as an alpha considering you've reproduced. Ash (recollecting her living with humans all her life): Not exactly. You see, humans raised me my entire life. Dasker (abrupt): Well that explains a lot. Despite your domestication, I will reluctantly make you my beta. The three of you are welcome in my family. Ash: Three? Don't you mean four? My son is - Dasker: No! I'm referring to the white one! I'm still at loss at why you would even both nurturing such an abomination to adulthood. Ash (retorting): I didn't raise her myself, the humans did. I will say that she has an impeccable nose. She's the reason we found you. Please, at least allow her to prove herself to you. Dasker: I will relegate her omega, if it suits you. Hinto (rising from his collapsed position): Wait, I'm not omega anymore? (Trot growls at Ash for taking his role) Ash: It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. (The two greet each other while Anemy and Dasker do the same) Anemy: Hi...what??? (Anemy lifts her tail to reveal Kelo inappropriately scenting her) Kelo (snark): Ooh, I didn't expect to run into ya like this. Anemy (fangs fully produced): FOOL! (She charges as the stalk-still Kelo while Hinto and Huata stare at the two) Huata; I'm fine. I was more concerned about you. Hinto: I'll be okay. Sorry Dasker attacked you, he's... Huata: Look up at the sun. Hinto: I don't understand, but sure. (The two observe the sky, clouds swiftly passing overhead) Hinto: Wow, it's really beautiful today, huh. (Huata stares too intensely and goes blind, while Hinto pulls his eyes away after he tears up from staring) Hinto: How are you doing that? OW! Why did you tell me to do that? (Huata picks up an old dandelion from the ground, placing it upon Hinto's face) Huata: Trust me. (A tear falls from Hinto's cheek, melding with the dandelion's healing power and allowed Dasker's wounds to be eliminated) Hinto: Wait, my wound...it's gone! But how... Huata: You should go. Hinto: ''What is she??? (The entire pack of wolves walk away to a different part of the clearing with less flowers) | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}